True love
by Kufikiria
Summary: /!\ Spoilers trailer 4x08 /!\ Et si Emma avait renoncé à sa magie au moment où Killian en avait le plus besoin ?


Désolée si c'est un peu (beaucoup) brouillon et aurait mérité d'être plus détaillé et retravaillé mais puisque je n'aurai pas la possibilité d'y retoucher avant que l'épisode de dimanche ne sorte et qu'il contient des spoilers par rapport au trailer du 4x08, je préfère le poster ainsi avant qu'il n'ait plus rien du tout à voir avec la réalité de la série...

* * *

><p>« <em>Emma, ne fais pas ça !<em> »

La voix de Killian résonna à travers les murs de la pièce mais il était arrivé trop tard. Elle venait de finir la potion d'une traite et sentait déjà ses pouvoirs la quitter. Sauf que, bizarrement, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être libérée, comme elle l'avait imaginé. Au contraire, c'était comme si un vide se formait dans son cœur, comme si toutes ses forces la quittaient petit à petit. Killian se jeta sur elle juste à temps pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe et s'évanouisse.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle put reconnaître qu'elle n'était plus dans la station du shérif mais chez elle, entourée de ses parents et de son fils qui semblaient soulagés de la voir ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien.

« Que s'est-il passé ? réussit-elle difficilement à articuler. »

Devant le regard rempli de tristesse et de doutes de ses parents, elle comprit que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé. Son cœur se serra alors dans sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle examinait la pièce. Quelque chose manquait. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. C'est alors qu'elle s'écria, prise de panique, se relevant immédiatement dans son lit ce qui lui valut un mal de crâne qu'elle ignora :

« Killian ! Où est-il ?

– Promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver, commença doucement son père alors qu'il posait une main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se recoucher et à se calmer.

– Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ici ! »

Alors que la colère prenait place dans tout le corps d'Emma, rien ne se passa. Aucune magie, pas un seul tremblement. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne sentait-elle pas ce même picotement au bout de ses doigts que lorsqu'elle ne se contrôlait plus ? Soudain, sa mémoire lui revint. Son accord passé avec Mr. Gold, la fiole qu'elle avait bu, puis _lui_ qui était entré dans la pièce en hurlant. Enfin, des bras qui avaient entouré sa taille, et plus rien. Le noir complet, jusqu'à maintenant. Des larmes vinrent perler au coin de ses yeux. Connaissant Killian, elle avait peur de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer…

David s'approcha de sa fille et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son front. Cette dernière se laissa aller entre ses bras, sa tête posée contre son cou. Il prit alors la parole après une grande inspiration :

« Après que tu as bu la potion, tu t'es évanouie. Heureusement, Killian était là pour te rattraper et il t'a amenée ici. Puisque tu ne te réveillais pas – tu dormais depuis deux jours ! – il est parti chercher de l'aide auprès de Rumplestilskin mais… mais il n'est jamais revenu. Belle et lui nous ont assuré qu'il n'est jamais venu les voir. Nous avons parcouru l'entièreté de la ville, plusieurs fois, en vain. Il est introuvable, Emma… »

Au fur et à mesure que son père avançait dans son récit, le cœur de la blonde se serrait davantage et, à présent, elle se sentait comme si elle allait étouffer. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, il était forcément quelque part. Les murs autour de Storybrooke étaient encore présents ; il n'avait donc pas pu s'échapper et se trouvait forcément dans les alentours. Il fallait qu'elle parte à sa recherche, maintenant. Peut-être était-il en danger. _Peut-être…_ Elle ne préférait pas s'imaginer le pire.

Malgré les protestations de ses parents qui la suppliaient de rester couchée, lui expliquant qu'elle devait encore se reposer après ce qu'elle venait de traverser, la jeune femme sortit de l'appartement à toute vitesse et s'empressa de prendre sa voiture pour parcourir chaque recoin de la ville. Elle connaissait le pirate mieux que quiconque ici, et savait donc où chercher. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis bien trop longtemps à présent commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de la main – ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, Killian avait besoin d'elle.

Après des heures et des heures de recherches en vain, Emma se laissa guider par ses pas à travers la forêt. Sans le brun pour partager sa vie, elle n'était plus rien qu'un corps dépourvu de son âme. Ses yeux étaient secs d'avoir tant fait couler de larmes. Elle était vide. Un trou béant avait pris place dans son cœur. Tout ceci était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas essayé de tirer un trait sur sa magie, jamais elle ne se serait évanouie, et jamais Killian n'aurait mis sa vie en danger pour la sauver.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, elle releva enfin les yeux du sol pour voir où ses pas l'avaient menée. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée devant le repère de la Reine des Neiges. Puisque celui-ci semblait vide, elle rentra à l'intérieur, pleine de peur et d'espoir. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était le seul endroit dans lequel elle n'avait pas encore cherché.

Tout était glace autour d'elle. Mais surtout, tout était _vide_. Le silence presque effrayant dans lequel était plongé la pièce en était la preuve même. Pourtant, en tendant l'oreille, Emma crut entendre quelque chose, un faible murmure qui prononçait son nom. C'est pourquoi, tout en restant sur ses gardes, elle appela :

« Killian ? Est-ce que tu es là ?

– Emma… »

Cette fois-ci, la voix se fit bien plus audible et l'intéressée reconnut immédiatement celle de son pirate.

« Killian ! s'écria-t-elle tout en regardant partout autour d'elle dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Montre-toi, je sais que tu es là !

– Love, va-t-en avant que la Reine des Neiges ne revienne. C'est un piège qu'elle te tend. Tu dois me laisser…

– Je ne te laisserai jamais seul entre les mains de ce monstre. »

C'est d'une voix ferme que la blonde s'exclama, et elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de trouver d'où provenait la voix de part son écho qui résonnait à travers les murs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le miroir dont Belle lui avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt, recouvert d'un drap blanc. _Et si… ?_

Prudente, elle s'approcha de lui et entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui retenait sa respiration, renforçant son intuition. D'un geste, elle enleva le voile qui cachait son reflet et ne put s'empêcher de reculer, manquant de tomber par le même temps, lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de Killian droit devant elle. Ce dernier la fixait d'un regard empli d'angoisse et de tristesse. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par retrouver la parole et le questionna :

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de toi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens être entré dans la boutique du Crocodile à la recherche de réponses quant à ton état, puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que je me réveille coincé ici. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que tu dois t'en aller, et vite. Depuis que je suis arrivé, la Reine des Neiges ne cesse de parler de toi. Elle pense que me voir ainsi pourrait te rendre assez faible pour te manipuler à nouveau. Surtout, ne te laisse pas faire, va-… »

Killian n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase puisqu'Ingrid arriva au même instant, un sourire victorieux se dessinant sur le bord de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Emma. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle, prête prendre la parole mais fut coupée dans son élan par la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, les poings serrés :

« Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? Pensez-vous vraiment que faire du mal aux personnes auxquelles je tiens va me donner envie de faire partie de votre… famille ou je ne sais quel est votre plan ? »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Elle tenait à lui._

« Ma chérie, je n'ai rien fait du tout, répondit d'un ton doucereux la Reine. C'est toi, en buvant cette potion, qui l'a mis en danger. Et, malheureusement pour toi, seuls des pouvoirs aussi grands que les tiens peuvent briser un tel sort… »

A ces mots le cœur d'Emma se serra fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas écouter cette femme, qu'elle lui mentait sûrement, il existait forcément un moyen pour le libérer autre que sa magie, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir ces accusations de la tête. Derrière elle, Killian tentait tant bien que mal de faire retrouver la raison à Emma, lui hurlant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, qu'elle ne devait pas écouter ce monstre qui cherchait par tous les moyens à la déstabiliser, mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle était bien trop perdue dans ses pensées pour cela.

Tout était de sa faute. A chaque fois, les personnes à qui elle tenaient – _qu'elle aimait_ – étaient mortes par sa faute. Pourquoi avait-elle été si naïve pour croire qu'avec Killian, ce serait différent ? Même si elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix et voir son visage, c'était comme si elle l'avait déjà perdu. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment était de se blottir entre ses bras, de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Et c'était de sa faute.

La blonde se laissa tomber sur le sol, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle n'osait même plus regarder le miroir. Elle avait tellement honte… Si seulement elle l'avait écouté. Comme toujours, il avait eu raison. Et, comme toujours, elle n'avait pas eu assez confiance – en _elle_, pas en lui – pour le comprendre. Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait, après tout. Par contre, lui ne méritait certainement pas de passer le restant de ses jours en tant que miroir. Il méritait tellement mieux que cela, tellement mieux qu'elle.

Après de longues minutes, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, Emma se releva. La Reine des Neiges n'avait pas bougé, semblant savourer sa victoire sur elle. Sûrement avait-elle eu ce qu'elle désirait, c'est pourquoi elle s'en alla en un nuage de fumée et laissant les deux compagnons seuls. Doucement, la jeune femme s'approcha du miroir et regarda enfin à travers. Elle put apercevoir Killian, les yeux remplis de larmes et ses mains posées contre la vitre, un air de panique se lisant sur son visage. Elle posa les siennes au même endroit et crut sentir le temps d'un instant le contact de leur peau qui se touche. Seulement, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues secondes à partager leur peine sans se quitter du regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, pour se faire passer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond. Finalement, Emma parla la première :

« Je suis tellement désolée, Killian…

– Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, love. Tu n'as aucunement besoin de t'excuser, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a enfermé là-dedans.

– Mais c'est moi qui ne peux pas te sauver parce que j'ai décidé d'abandonner ma magie…

– Tu as cru faire le bon choix, tu l'as fait parce que tu pensais que l'on t'aimerait mieux sans. Comment pourrais-je t'en blâmer ? Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais sache qu'avec ou sans magie, mes sentiments pour toi seront toujours les mêmes. Tu seras toujours la même. Qu'importe si je dois passer le restant de mes jours enfermé ici. J'ai déjà eu tellement de chance de t'avoir rencontré et d'avoir pu partager tout ceci avec toi !

– Killian… »

Emma ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, les mots refusant de sortir. Elle posa alors simplement sa tête contre le verre froid du miroir et de son côté, le pirate fit de même. Ses larmes se mirent à couler, de plus en plus abondement et entre deux sanglots, elle murmura :

« Je t'aime tellement. Je ne peux pas te perdre, pas toi… »

Tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle sentit une force nouvelle prendre part de tout son corps. La terre se mit à trembler autour d'eux, menaçant le miroir de tomber. Elle tenta de le retenir par peur que Killian ne soit tué dans sa chute, mais il finit par s'effondrer malgré tout. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces son nom, avant de tomber à son tour, se coupant les mains au passage à cause du verre cassé. Une vive lumière blanche éclaira la pièce, puis plus rien.

« Emma, Emma, réveille-toi. »

Une voix familière résonna aux oreilles de l'intéressée tandis que des bras secouaient doucement ses épaules. Difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux et put faire face aux deux irises d'un bleu intense de Killian. Encore sous le choc, elle ne réalisa d'abord pas puis eut un mouvement de recul et un voile de panique vint embrumer son regard. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait être mort, elle l'avait vu d'elle-même dans ce miroir qui s'était brisé quelques minutes auparavant. Pourtant, il était bien là, devant elle, à lui sourire comme un imbécile. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, ses mains bien réelles sur son corps. Elle se jeta à son cou, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle, ne voulant plus le lâcher de peur de le perdre à nouveau. Sous l'émotion, elle ne sentait même pas ses blessures.

« C… comment est-ce possible ? finit-elle par articuler au bout d'un certain temps.

– Tu as réussi, love. Tu m'as sauvé. »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait – après tout, elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs et ne sentait pas qu'elle les avait retrouvés même après ce qu'il venait de se passer – mais ne s'en souciait pas, simplement heureuse d'être aux côtés de Killian, de pouvoir le toucher et l'embrasser à nouveau alors que quelques minutes auparavant, elle pensait l'avoir perdu à jamais. Pendant un long moment ils restèrent simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre au milieu des débris, la main valide du brun caressant tendrement le dos de sa partenaire pour ainsi la rassurer qu'il n'irait plus nulle part sans elle. Au bout d'un certain temps ils se décidèrent à rentrer chez eux, leurs proches devant commencer à s'inquiéter.

(Plus tard, Elsa leur expliqua que ce qui avait sauvé Killian était un acte d'amour véritable, celui-là même qui lui avait permis de ramener sa sœur à la vie quelques années plus tôt. C'est ainsi qu'Emma comprit. Sa véritable magie, c'était _lui_.)


End file.
